Alec is perfect
by moriarty's-tardis
Summary: Malec fanfic. Magnu's POV. he describes everything he loves about alec. male/male. complete. (maybe)
1. Chapter 1

Alec is perfect

(disclaimer: I don't own these characters)

Magnus's POV

#1

Alec is perfect in so many ways.

I'll start with his face.

His smooth, soft, skin is as white as porcelain, stretching over his jaw and his cheek bones; Flawlessly framing his rose colored lips, of which, the color is mocked by the blush, so easily aroused in his cheeks. His nose, so perfect, it seems fragile and delicate, is placed evenly between his eyes.

Oh his eyes! I could spend a millennia describing his eyes. They are big, bright and beautiful. Even when he won't show his emotions in his face, I can always find them, displayed in his eyes. Their color is almost indescribable. An idiot would say blue, but they are so much more. If you could imagine every shade of the deepest, royalist blue and put them all together, you wouldn't even begin to imagine the hue of his eyes. They are like sparkling pools of cobalt with caverns beneath the surface, causing some parts to be darker than others. And in the center of these eyes, are his pupils. The ones that dilate after we kiss. the ones that fill up his eyes, smothering his cobalt irises when he is lustful. His eyes are like gateways to another universe. His long, black eyelashes framing his eyes, make them look like a displayed work of art.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

Even when he is sad, angry or jealous, he is beautiful.

When he's sad, his blue eyes glisten, filling up with tears. These tears, sooner or later, spill down, over his cheeks, around his nose and mouth and towards his chin. His mouth his usually drawn into a tight line or his lips quiver, but I've only seen him cry a few times. He is brave and doesn't cry often, but one time, he burst into my apartment, tears flowing down his face. He told me that his father had yelled at him, calling him so many terrible things. Some things you wouldn't have expected to hurt Alec, but they did. After telling me this, he sunk down onto the couch with me, still in my arms. This was the first time I saw Alec sob. I mean really sob. His body was shaking, his eyes (the thought scares me to this day) were lifeless, as if the light had been drained from them. I held him and helped him control his breathing so he wouldn't hyperventilate. His lack of hope and motivation to live made this one of the most terrifying days of my life. I told him, that no matter what his father said, I would always love him and he would always be my angel. He told me, through tears, that he loved me more than anyone else in the world. His wavering and horse voice broke my heart, just as the words they were saying, mended it.

When he's angry, his jaw clenches and his eyes narrow in such a way that makes him look feral. His cheeks turn an angry red and his breathing becomes rugged and uneven, like he just ran a mile. Sometimes, if he is really angry, he looks at you in such a murderous way that it makes you paralyzed and you can't move but every instinct is telling you to run. I have never run away from Alec and I never plan on it. There was this one day when his anger was directed at me. He had been waiting in my apartment for me to come home. I hadn't thought it odd for him to be there because I had given him the key to my place months before. As I walked in, he shoved me against the wall, pressing a stele against my throat. He was furious, growling that I had changed him or put a spell on him to make him go crazy. I was scared, so scared. I asked him what he was talking about, and he said that he can't stop thinking about me all the time. I told him that it was because he was in love. He told me that he could never fall in love with a filthy downworlder. The words hurt more than the stele, which was burning my throat. I told him softly that he was hurting me. He froze and let me go. He looked absolutely horrified at himself. He stuttered an apology, unable to look anywhere but my eyes. He reached his hand out to touch my neck and I flinched. He drew back quickly, so completely ashamed of himself. The look in his eyes told me that he expected me to send him away or to run away myself but I didn't. I took a step towards him and he took a step back, as if he was not worthy to stand so close to me. I grabbed his hand and held it to my chest, telling him that it was okay to touch me as long as he was gentle. The hollow and fearful look in his eyes showed me that he didn't think he could touch me anymore. I was angry at him, yes, but it was hard to remain angry. He looked so broken, so scared. I knew that his anger towards me was misplaced, and that he regretted it wholeheartedly. I told him that it was okay, that I forgave him. He reached out his other hand and brushed his thumb over the burn mark on my throat. I winced and he moved his thumb away, but his hand remained on my neck. His touch was light and unsure, caressing softly. Regret was plainly written on his face. I asked him if he would stay and watch television with me but he asked if there was a place he could sleep. His parents had kicked him out of the institute because of an argument. Alec was still beautiful even then, with his eyes full of self loathing and regret.

When he's jealous his eyes grow dark, he looks partly wounded and partly angry. His cheeks sometimes flush and his hands clench tightly around whatever is near. Most of the time, he alienates himself from me and picks fights. There are countless times when Alec gets jealous of one of my past lovers. One of the most frequent of them is Camile. There was one day when Alec and I were on a walk through central park. It was such a nice day and we were having such a lovely time until Alec brought up Camile. I was telling him about the rare sights I had seen coming through central park and he asked me coldly if I had come there with Camile. I was unhappily surprised by the change in subject. I told him no, and that I had broken up with her before I moved to New york and that I dated her when I lived in London. He went on to say that London must have been my favorite city. I asked him what he meant and he said that London was the place where I met Camile, Wolsley Scott, and Will. I had told him countless times that I never loved Will or Wolsley and was fed up with it. I asked him where this was coming from, and he asked me if I had dated everyone in a mile radius. I was appalled and told him to knock it off but he wouldn't stop. At that point, I told him that he shouldn't be so caught up in my past relationships when he was the one that I loved. He turned a cold shoulder and walked away saying, I could just go sleep with someone else while he was gone. That comment enraged me. I walked after him, furiously and dragged him to a vacant spot. I asked him why he cared so much about my past when he was my present. He yelled at me, saying that he was just trivial. that my past reminded him that I was able to get anyone I wanted, that as soon as he was dead I would just move on. That was when my eyes filled up with tears. I asked him briskly and coldly what kind of a person he thought I was. I asked him if he really thought I was that much of a whore. if he really thought I was that much of a slut, who would date anyone just because they were attractive. He deflated. I told him that if he thought I was so awful then he should break up with me. He looked stunned. He was perplexed that I would even suggest that. I didn't wait for an answer, I just left and went home. Later that evening, Alec walked in and sat down next to me on the couch. He told me that he was sorry for how he behaved earlier and that he didn't think those things of me. He said that I was the best thing that ever happened to him and that he should be more grateful to be with someone like me. He kissed me gently and I knew he was genuinely sorry. It took me a few days to open up to him again, but when I finally did, he made sure to thoroughly convince me that he was sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

#3

There are little things, little habits, little quirks Alec has that make him unique.

He always has to sleep on his left shoulder on the right side of my bed, facing me. In the morning, the light from the open window behind him would cast a halo of light around his sleeping form. I asked him why he slept like that and he told me that he likes me to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.

He likes his coffee black with two sugars and he always triple knots his shoelaces so he won't trip in battle.

He loves reading in that old dusty chair in the library of the institute.

He likes Chairman Meow and, surprisingly, Chairman Meow likes him. I come home sometimes to find Alec watching television with a sleeping Chairman Meow in his lap, absentmindedly stroking the fir behind the cat's ears. Its utterly adorable and I wish I had time to take pictures but once he notices me he summons me over. He ends up falling asleep, his head resting against my chest or shoulder and my cat asleep in his lap. Moments like those are why the sun rises every day.

Alec leaves his jacket everywhere no matter how many times I scold him for not hanging it up.

He is really shy sometimes but other times, he is terribly frank about everything, as if his filter just shuts itself off.

His hair gets really long sometimes and he refuses to cut it unless I threaten to cut it in his sleep.

Sometimes he does this thing where he bites his lip and looks up at me with his perfect blue eyes and I just want to kiss every inch of him. He knows it too, he always taunts me when we are in a place with others and I can't do anything. Although, two can play at that game. Sometimes when he does that to me, I stare straight at him with my feline eyes (which he loves for some reason, I hate them), make a sexy half smile and wink. He pales, his fists clench and he gives me these glares and dirty looks. Its hilarious to watch him react.

Another thing is that he hates singing. Ive heard him sing once when he thought he was by himself. He was singing softly in the kitchen while doing the dishes. He isn't terrible, he is actually pretty good. When I applauded from my spot against the door frame like a good boyfriend, he whipped around, demon blade extended. I rolled my eyes. When he saw it was me, he frowned and put the blade back in its place on his belt. I walked over and held him. My hands held his hips and he grudgingly put his arms around my neck. He was really embarrassed when I told him that he was a pretty good singer. He told me that I was better. My eye brows shot up in surprise and I asked him when he heard me sing. He reminded me that I sing along to the radio in the car all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec has made me feel differently than I've ever felt before. My pulse quickens with the mention of his name. My heart flutters whenever I see him. He always smells like vanilla, sweat, blood and the detergent I use on our sheets. Its heavenly; aside from the blood and sweat part, which I make him shower off.

I love to just sit with him in my arms as we watch TV or just sit there resting. I would play with his hair and he would just lie against me. I like it when we don't watch TV because I can see his reflection in the large black screen. I see him give small smiles or close his eyes peacefully, things he doesn't know I can see. I find it adorable. One time, he met my eyes in the reflection. He smirked, expecting me to look away and let him be the victor. Oh Alec. He should know by now that I never let him win. I kept staring right on back while I lowered my head down to his ear. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. I planted a kiss on the skin just behind his ear, not breaking eye contact. He shivered and I could feel his pulse quicken automatically as he blushed; or I assumed he did, the screen didn't do much for color. He turned his head around, almost straining his neck, to look at me. He was, in fact, blushing. I kissed him on the mouth before he turned back around. He fell asleep soon after. God, this shadowhunter can sleep anywhere. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I fell asleep a few minutes later and woke up to kisses on my forehead and mouth.

Alec always looks tired and tense when he comes home from a hunt or from the institute. I try my best to make him as comfortable as possible. At first, he usually says that he just wants to sit and nothing else, but its pretty easy to change his mind. I let him sit for a minute by himself before sitting down next to him. He groans and mutters something about his personal space bubble, but after I kiss him a few times, his protests become only halfhearted. When I try to pull away, he just pulls me back, and I mutter something about how changeable he is. I help him out of his (sexy) leather, demon-hunting jacket and unbuckle his weapons belt. I throw his things to the other side of the room, not caring where they land at this point. He kisses me as I run my hands down his arms, over his biceps and triceps, running my fingertips lightly over his scarred forearms. The scars are prominent and silver; remains of faded runes.

(When he was shirtless in front of me for the first time, he was blushing and stuttering an apology for how ugly all the scars must be. To show him I thought they were beautiful, I traced and kissed every single one of them.)

I bring my hands down to his and trace the blue veins that web under his skin. he flips his hands over and capture mine; threading our fingers together. He breaks the kiss to bring our hands up to his mouth. He kisses my knuckles and squeezes my fingers reassuringly. I get kind of surprised because I'm usually the one who does the cute intimate things. He lowers our hands and meets my lips with his once again.

Oh Alec, the things you do to me. I can't even think about him without smiling.

Alec, my Alec.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this short series of chapters. It is complete (unless you would like to submit any ideas for what i could use to continue. I always need new motivation.) Thank you! You can leave your thoughts in the comments! **

**Also, keep your eye out for a new companion fanfic called "Magnus Is Perfect" from Alec's POV, should be coming out soon! thanks!**


End file.
